


Between Lines

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Collar, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Gag, Lezdom, POV First Person, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel the safest with a collar around my neck. I feel calm with my hands cuffed behind my back, laying to your feet at your mercy. I feel the best when I have to look up, with your finger underneath my chin and the gag between my lips. <br/>It’s things like these that brings me comfort. </p>
<p>Today, I’m in the need of a lot of comfort. I’d be happy to spend my hours just kneeling next to you while you do your work. Just let me do my thing, allow me to submit for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I wake up I can feel you’re up for quite a while now, your arm around my waist and your face pressing into my neck, kissing me there. You’re holding me from behind, I can tell how your lips pull back into a smile as you breath across my skin. “Good morning”, your voice still rough from sleep. I smile and want to turn around, greeting you like you deserve on a fine morning like this: with a kiss, but your hold tightens around me. “None of that kitten”, you say and while I know this is my name, the name you’ve picked for me, it still causes goosebumps to run across my skin whenever you say it and I shuder in delight. “Today is a special day”, you tell me, your hand reaching for mine while your thumb strokes in a comforting manner over my wrist. 

"What’s today?", I ask you curious although I can think of what you might have planned for me but don’t dare yet to assume it to become true. You chuckle and it makes me hold my breath. It’s this sort of chuckle that tells me who’s in control here and I love it, wouldn’t want it any different. “Today’s your and mine day”, you whisper and kiss my neck again. You pull something up from behind your back and now I have the evidence you’ve been in fact awake for quite a while before I even woke up as you place the collar in front of me. “Put it on”, and I swallow hard. My heartbeat is quickening as excitement rushes through my veins and it almost takes the air to breath from me. It’s only now that you let go of my waist so I can sit up, reaching with trembling fingers for the collar and putting it on. It’s tight, just how you and I like it but not too tight - you can still hook one finger underneath it. 

As soon as I put the collar on it seems as if something changes. I’ve felt relaxed and comfortable when I woke up but now I feel at peace and my heart slowly calms down again but the excitement in my stomach is only growing. “On your back, little kitten”, you tell me, your voice close to my ear just behind me and I nod, laying above the covers with my arms to my sides. “Did you sleep well?”, you ask me as you hover above me. Finally, I’m able to see your face, your eyes, your smile and this makes it feel like as if I’m in heaven.

I nod, “Yes”, and you smile never falters while you’re stroking over my cheek and down my jaw. You rise your eyebrows. “Yes?”, you ask me and your fingers brush over my throat, pressing a bit down.

I smile a little. “Yes mistress.”

I can see how your smile widens, your fingers moving back up to my face, following the line of my lips. “Good girl”, you say and this makes me shudder, makes me close my eyes with the pure intensity from those words that wash right over my body, leaving me raw and vulnerable to your eyes. “We’re going to have so much fun today”, you tell me and I don’t doubt even one of your words, knowing today wouln’t only feel but be heaven for me.


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve warned me about this. You’ve asked me if your girl’s brave enough for this. Of course I’m brave enough. I would never say anything different. Yes mistress, I can take everything you offer me. But this I didn’t expect I admit that now. My ass is warm if not even hot by now and I’m sure the last blow left a nice good handprint of yours on my skin. 

"See this here?", you ask and I watch how you’re holding the small little plug between your fingers. "Ten more if you can’t keep it inside." I nod slowly and you spank my ass especially hard, making me yelp in pain and bite my lips. "Yes mistress."

"Good girl…"

You don’t need lube, of course not. I’ve been wet right from the start, even before your hand first made contact with my left cheek. My clit’s swollen and I can feel my juices running down the inside of my thighs. I like the pain but I love how you have me under your control, how I am at your mercy. My hands are cuffed behind my back but you wouldn’t need those. It doesn’t need cuffs, it doesn’t need an order for me to act to your will. I would gladly drap myself over your lap and take the spanking like the good little kitten I am. Maybe I will ask you this one time, to leave my hands free. I’m curious if I’m still able to hold still when you’re using the belt on me, if I wouldn’t try to get away. I am curious.

The plug slowly makes it way inside my pussy. You push it painfully slow into me and I can’t help it but moan. “Do you like this kitten?” 

I nod, “Yes mistress.”

You pull it back out, only the tip of it remains inside, then push back again. You want to fuck me with it first, make sure it’s all slick. That’s just how I like it and my hips are rising to meet your thrusts. “Keep still”, and as soon as the last letter rolled over your lips, I stop with every movement. 

It never really takes you long to make me beg. Sometimes all it needs is a look from you and I can feel my pussy throbbing, it’s not very much different today. You know I like spanking and after all, this isn’t punishment. This is as much of a reward for you as it is for me. We’re both craving for this and that, knowing how it makes you feel that it turns you on as much as it does me, can be enough to send me over the edge. “Please”, I whisper as my moans are getting louder while you run one single finger down my spine until it meets the curve of my ass. 

"Make me proud", is all you say as you shove the plug one more time into me before you pick up the belt.

I smile.


End file.
